


there’s nothing left to say now

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, I Will Only Slow You Down, M/M, Pining, Spraining Ankles, Streams, goldfish, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: “Thomas likes goldfish, so goldfish there will be!” He explained, letting the fish go. He stood up, snapping his fingers to clean his clothes. “We should get going, I can’t have Remus beating me!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	there’s nothing left to say now

Logan watched as Roman flounced over to the clearing. He was wearing his usual prince costume, except for the addition of a crown on his head. It appeared every time he stepped foot into the Imagination. Remus had a similar one, coloured black to suit his theme. Roman dropped to his knees, running a hand through the clear waters of the stream. He cupped his hand around something, excitedly gasping. 

“Logan, come look at this!” Logan obliged, making his way to where Roman kneeled. He held a fish in his hands, trapped in the water by Roman’s hands. “Isn’t that so cool? I caught that with my bare hands! It’s so tiny!” 

“That’s a goldfish. What’s a goldfish doing here?” Logan muttered as Roman grinned at the fish. 

“Thomas likes goldfish, so goldfish there will be!” He explained, letting the fish go. He stood up, snapping his fingers to clean his clothes. “We should get going, I can’t have Remus beating me!” 

Roman was taking their ‘race’ a little too seriously. Remus and Janus were on the opposite side of the Imagination, and were trying to get to the castle in the middle of the Imagination. Roman and Logan were also trying the same thing. Logan knew for a fact that there was a sunny rock on the other side of the Imagination, which meant that Janus and Remus were most obviously there. Janus never gave up an opportunity to sun bathe and Remus never did anything Janus didn’t want to do. He would have told Roman... but he was just so excited, zipping through the Imagination with Logan, stopping every now and then to show him something. He just couldn’t bring himself to ruin Roman’s spirits like that. Even if it meant that his tie was long gone in the wind. 

Roman looped his arm through Logan’s, marching on forward. Logan reached up to adjust his glasses when his foot got caught in an overgrown root. He stumbled, falling straight into the stream. Gasping for air, he sat up, and - oh. Oh no. 

His foot was twisted at quite the angle, pain spiking though him. He winced, digging his fingers in the mud. They may not be humans, but they felt pain just like them. And right now, Logan was in searing pain. Roman held out a hand, looking rightfully horrified. He pulled Logan out, snapping his fingers to switch out his wet clothes. 

“I may have sprained my ankle. Severely.” He hissed out through gritted teeth. Roman slung an arm around his waist, hoisting him up. He hopped to a rock nearby, sitting down. 

“Oh my God! What can I do?” 

“Get Virgil, he’s well versed in first-aid. Feel free to carry on, I can call him.”

Roman gaped at him. “Carry on?!”

“Obviously I can’t accompany you anymore. I would only slow you down.” He winced as his pain flared up 

“Logan! Some stupid competition isn’t more important than you! You’re hurt, I’m not leaving you!” He placed an arm around Logan’s shoulders and Logan realised what he was doing. 

“Roman!” He looped an arm under his knees and picked him up, as Logan scrambled to hold onto Roman’s shoulders. “You don’t have to do this -“

“Of course I do!” He frowned. “We just have to get out of this forest-y area and then we can sink out.” He muttered, seeming more and more subdued as he went on. Great, Logan ruined his day. 

“Sorry.”

Roman frowned again, saying nothing. He marched on, as Logan felt his heart sink. They made their way out in deafening silence. 

“I’m so-“ He repeated, as Roman cut him off. 

“Why are _you_ sorry?” He set Logan down gently. Logan gripped Roman’s shoulder, staring at the ground. 

“For ruining your -“

“Logan I don’t care about that. I thought we were friends.”

Logan looked up at him, confused. “We are.” 

“Clearly not, if you think I care about some stupid race more than you.” He huffed. 

“Oh.” They sank out, reappearing in the commons. “I... well, I know now.” Roman smiled at him, not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Virgil? Can you come on down?” He called out, hearing scrambling footsteps immediately. 

“What happened?! Who’s hurt?!” His eyes were wide and panicked. 

“Why do think something happened?” Logan questioned. 

Virgil’s shoulders relaxed as he flopped on the couch next to Logan. “Huh. What’s up?” 

“I sprained my ankle.” Virgil shot up, ramrod straight as he raced to the kitchen. 

“You idiot! You absolute ass hats!” He cursed as he marched back with a first aid. Taking a look at   
Logan’s ankle, he paled. 

“That looks terrible! How do you know it’s not dislocated?!”

“He tripped, it can’t be dislocated.” Roman answered. Logan glanced at him, hoping he wasn’t still mad at him. 

“Ughhhhh...” Virgil groaned as he got to work. Roman clicked his tongue. 

“Should I go get Janus and Remus?”

“They’re at the sun rock. I doubt they’ll come back anytime soon.” 

“How do you know?” Logan winced. 

“Yeah, no, I remember that sun rock, too.” Virgil piped up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Roman asked again. 

“I... you were having fun. So was I.” 

“Oh.” Roman smiled at him again, and this time it reached his eyes. Logan smiled back. Then winced as Virgil hit his arm. 

“What was that for?”

“For fucking with me before.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
